


Don't Touch

by swv



Series: Skippus And Sex Toys [2]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swv/pseuds/swv
Summary: Mark makes good on a promise he made Matt some time ago.
Relationships: Mark Hoppus/Matt Skiba
Series: Skippus And Sex Toys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> This is for charizardstan who asked me if I couldn’t write a follow up on A Proper Peep Show. Well, here it is and it’s super late!
> 
> Just going through the usual; I don’t own anyone and don’t make money out of my writing. And the relationship depicted in this story is all fake.

Mark was excited as he got ready to get over to Matt's house. Matt had gotten home last night after the Trio tour, but Mark had wanted to give Matt some alone time before he came over. He knew that after a tour all he himself wanted was to be alone for a while, find his footing again, before meeting people. So he had decided to give Matt some time.

That lasted one night, the next morning he sat in his car with breakfast on the seat next to him. And a present for Matt. With images of their hot night of cam sex in fresh memory. He _needed_ to see Matt again.

It wasn't until he was outside Matt's door that he noticed that he had left his spare key at home, so he knocked on the door for several minutes until a bleary eyed Matt finally opened for him. He felt a pang of guilt when he saw Matt in his joggers and a t-shirt on backwards, he must have woken him up. But Matt just opened the door wider when he realized who it was and limped back in.

"What's wrong babe? Where are you hurt?"Mark asked as he saw Matt wobble up the stairs.

"I'll tell you later, need to lay down."

Mark watched his boyfriend stumble his way into the bedroom. He was used to Matt's sour mood in the mornings and for a moment it didn't feel like they had been away from each other at all.

He walked over to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast on a tray before following Matt. He found Matt undressed to his boxer briefs and sprawled out on his stomach, face hidden in a pillow. He looked absolutely exhausted and adorable, and Mark couldn't help but fall in love with Matt all over again.

He put the tray down on the nightstand and sat down next to Matt, running his fingers through the blond locks.

"Babe, time to get up." Matt just grunted into the pillow and turned on his side so that Mark could lay down next to him. "Come on, I've brought breakfast." Mark tried again and finally got a reaction from Matt. Matt opened his eyes and looked around for the promised treat.

Mark knew that Matt wasn't much for breakfast, he always got a little sick eating in the morning, but the coffee at least seemed to tempt him enough to sit up with a wince.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked as he pulled Matt close and handed him his coffee.

Matt drank three big gulps of coffee before turning to him with a sleepy smile. “Decided to try out the vibrations on that dildo you sent me last night, I'm absolutely aching."

Mark laughed a bit breathless at the images popping up in his head and pulled Matt into a sideways hug, breathing in his sleep-warm hair. "Wish I was there to see it."

Matt hummed and cuddled up against Mark's shoulder. "If you're really good I'll show you some time."

A couple of minutes later Matt stopped the cup halfway to his mouth, eyes fixed on the present Mark had brought.

"What's that?"

Mark smiled and took the package up from where he left it on the floor. "Wasn't this what you wanted?"

Matt looked over the package of the Clone-A-Willy kit with wider and wider eyes, before looking up at Mark. "Yeah? Are we doing it now?" Mark could hear the excitement in Matt's voice.

"Open it." He watched Matt open it and take out the shock pink dildo Mark had made for him, watched a bright smile spread across Matt's face. "It was a bitch to make, that's the third try, so consider yourself lucky that you weren't there."

"Shit, it really looks like yours, the color aside." Matt turned it over in his hands, looking at it and stroking his fingers over the silicone.

Mark put away Matt's coffee and pulled his boyfriend to lay down next to him. He started kissing over Matt's chest and up his neck until Matt gasped for air under him.

"Do you wanna try it?"

Matt looked hesitant for a moment. "I'm really sore, I don't know if I can."

Mark leaned up to kiss Matt, fingers finding a nipple to squeeze and tug on until Matt arched into his hands. "I promise I'll be super careful with you." Mark whispered between kisses, continuing to play with Matt's body until it reacted under him.

Matt pushed him back and looked at the dildo for a moment before fixing Mark with his eyes. "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

Mark took the clone from Matt's hands to lay it down on the bed before entwining their fingers together, pushing Matt's hands down against the mattress. "How would you feel about me fucking you with that dildo while you suck me off?"

Matt moaned and his eyelids got heavy, body curving up to get closer to Mark's. "Fuck, yes please." His voice was rough with arousal and Mark took the opportunity to push his hips down against Matt's, pressing their cocks together and feeling Matt shiver under him. "Please." Matt breathed, wrapping his legs around Mark's hips and rocking his hips to create wonderful friction that almost short circuit Mark's brain.

Mark pulled back from Matt, looking at him writhe on the bed at the lack of contact. He pulled at Matt's underwear until Matt got with the program and lifted his hips to help. Matt's cock was half hard and wet at the tip already and Mark had to sit back on his heels for a moment to just take in how beautiful Matt looked.

"There's one more thing I want to do to you." Mark said and waited until Matt's eyes focused on him. "I'm gonna prep you, but then I want to see you fuck yourself with my cock. Do you wanna do that?"

Matt bit his lip and nodded eagerly, making Mark smile at his enthusiasm. He ran his fingers through Matt’s hair once before spreading his legs, watching Matt moan and lean his head back harder into the pillow. Mark could sometimes get lost in how comfortable Matt seemed to be with his own body, how well he knew it and how he used it. He himself had always been at least a little self confident about his looks and he envied how relaxed Matt seemed to be.

Mark leaned down and ran his tongue over Matt’s half hard dick, sucking on the head until Matt let out a broken moan – felt his boyfriend fill out on his tongue. He flicked his eyes up, watching Matt enjoying sex was one of the most riveting sights he had ever seen. Matt’s half lidded eyes, the blush spreading down his chest, how his lips turned red at the bare minimum of stimulation.

This time Matt met his eyes, taking hold of his carefully styled hair – Mark didn’t mind, he had an extra bottle of gel in Matt’s bathroom – and lowered Mark onto his cock. “Come on, babe, need it.” Matt’s voice was breathy and Mark saw his chest rising and falling rapidly. “Want your cock in me, hurry.”

Mark reached one of his hands up to Matt, a silent request for the lube, and Matt caught on quickly. Mark coated his fingers in the cold gel, rubbing it over his fingers until Matt was fully hard on his tongue. He pulled back and kissed up Matt’s stomach to his chest, altering between licking and sucking on Matt’s right nipple while he rolled the other between his fingers. With his other hand, he finally reached down Matt’s body and rubbed the lube over his rim.

He could feel how Matt’s opening was tight and tense under his fingers. He focused on taking Matt’s mind off what he was doing and soon enough Matt’s rim relaxed and Mark could push the first finger inside. Usually he would add the second one pretty much straight away, but this time Matt hissed and tensed so hard around his finger that Mark stopped and looked up at him. Worried he had hurt him.

“Babe? You good?” He asked and leaned up further, kissing Matt until he opened his eyes.

“Shit, it really hurts.” Matt breathed, Mark recognized it as a way to calm himself down and tried to help by stroking all the skin he could reach. “It’s fine.” Matt tried to assure him. “Just give me a moment, that dildo was not something to take lightly.”

“Do you like the pain?” Mark asked, curious. It had been hard to come to terms with Matt’s kink for pain, but a lot of work had landed in them both enjoying when Matt was hurting. He looked at his partner carefully while Matt assessed the pain and finally nodded. “You’re doing so good, such a pretty boy for me, Matty.” Mark praised as he leaned down to kiss across Matt’s chest again. “Seeing you like this makes me want to ruin you, break you.”

Mark added another finger as he spoke, carefully keeping an eye on Matt’s reaction. Enjoying how Matt breathed deeply and spread his legs as wide as they would go. Dick still hard as rock.

After another minute or two, Matt pulled away and sat up, pulled Mark with him. Matt pressed into him and kissed him stormily, with tongue and teeth, until Mark was breathless under Matt’s lips.

“Get undressed.” Matt murmured, eyes closed and faces so close that Mark felt Matt’s breath on his cheek. “Sit back and watch me.”

Mark was quick to comply, pulling off his t-shirt at the same time as he kicked his shoes off. No finesse, just an urge to get naked and to see Matt pleasure himself. He sat down at the foot of the bed in his underwear, watched Matt smear lube over the replica carefully.

“On cam, that night on tour.” Matt started, still focused on coating the dildo. “All I could think of for a long time was how I wanted to fuck myself for you, with you in the room but not allowed to touch me. I thought it would be so hot.” Matt paused and looked up at him, eyes meeting eyes. “I want to do that now, want to let you see but not touch. And not because you can’t, but because I won’t let you.”

Mark heard himself whine and pressed the heel of his palm against the bulge in his boxers, to relieve some pressure. Unable to look away from his beautiful lover, there was a captivating storm in Matt’s eyes.

“Hands by the side.” Matt ordered and sat down on his knees before Mark, positioning the dildo between his legs. “You are not to touch unless instructed.”

Mark bit his lip and nodded, and after another second Matt turned his attention back to the dildo. Adjusting it one last time before sinking down on it with his eyes on Mark.

Mark saw that the motion pained Matt a great deal; his thighs quivered, a frown crinkling up Matt's face and he bit his lip hard. As he was fully seated on the clone he let out a weak whimper that had Mark wanting to reach forward and hold him. But he wasn’t allowed. Instead he waited, watching Matt stroke himself until his breathing evened out and his face smoothed out. Matt leaned his head back, reaching behind himself to steady the dildo before lifting his hips and sinking down again.

“Fuck yes.” Matt breathed out and fixed him with his eyes. “I wanted this, back then. Wanted to be able to see your eyes as you watch me. You make me- Fuck!” Matt took a breath, hand squeezing himself harder. “You make me feel hot. Tell me what you think of me.”

“Can I touch you?” Matt shook his head and Mark leaned back, looking over Matt. There was so much he wanted to tell Matt; how much he loved him, how he turned him on to no end, how unbelievably beautiful he was. He couldn’t say any of that though, the words growing heavy on his tongue. “Your eyes, there’s a storm- I can’t describe what they do for me, it’s just the most- I want you.”

He winced at how the words came out, but Matt smiled and leaned in, kissed him. Mark tried to take hold of Matt, touch him and hold him, but Matt grabbed his wrists and held them down against the bed.

When Matt leaned back again his cheeks was pink and lips swollen and perfect.

“Don’t touch.” Matt reminded him and Mark nodded, chewing on his lip.

Matt leaned back on the bed, spread his legs and pulled his right thigh up against his chest. His ass just within Mark’s reach and on display. Mark could see every pull and push as Matt fucked himself with the clone; could see his rim try to grip the silicone as he pulled it out and how it tensed when Matt fucked it back against his prostate. He could hear the wet sound of the dildo going into Matt. His own dick was uncomfortably hard in his boxers.

“Fuck, feels so good! Feels like you.” Matt panted, eyelids growing heavy again. “It hurts so good, it makes it real.”

Mark understood what Matt was saying, they had long talks about pain before trying it in the bedroom and Matt had told him about how the pain made him feel alive. Like pinching oneself when thinking one’s dreaming, Matt had explained it.

“Fuck me with it, Mark.” Matt begged, looking lost in the pleasure his body was experiencing. “You’re just allowed to fuck me, not touch anything else, please.”

Mark couldn’t take his eyes off Matt as he reached his hand out and grabbed the base of the dildo, driving it hard into Matt’s body and making him arch off the bed. He held his breath as he pulled it out almost all the way, watching Matt relax into the bed again, before repeating the motion.

A minute later he had speed up his thrusts to a constant pounding into Matt that was on the brink of tears and jerking himself off furiously. Mark pulled the dildo all the way out, dropping it on the bed and leaned over Matt, kissing him until he felt a wetness on Matt’s cheeks. He pulled back, touched Matt until he was breathing steadily again.

“It’s my turn now.” It wasn’t a question, not a demand, just a simple statement of facts and Matt nodded. “Lay with your head hanging off the side of the bed. And spread your legs.” Mark instructed while getting off the bed and pulling the last of his clothing off.

Matt did as he was told with such enthusiasm that Mark couldn’t help but smile, taking in how wrecked Matt looked at the thought of what was coming next. Of getting himself ready for what Mark had told him he would do.

“This time you can’t touch yourself, will you be able to do that or do you need help?”

“Help.” Matt’s voice was broken.

Mark nodded and reached for the bedside table, picked out a pair of handcuffs from the drawer and locking Matt’s wrists in place. He took a step back, watching Matt. His arms was hanging off the side of the bed, head leaning over the edge, flushed chest stretched out over the bed, red and curved cock wet and making a puddle on his stomach, legs spread lewdly open.

“Open your mouth.” Mark took a step forward, angling his cock and pushing past Matt’s soft lips. A moan rumbled in his chest as he bottomed out and Matt’s throat convulsed around his dick. He could feel Matt gag around him and held still, hands running through Matt’s hair until he calmed down. “So good for me, baby. I’m gonna fuck you now, if you want me to stop you close your legs.”

He waited a second to see if Matt wanted him to stop before pulling out halfway and fucking back down Matt’s throat. He repeated the motion, getting lost in how good Matt’s mouth was on him, before getting on his knees on the bed and reaching for the discarded dildo. It was still wet with lube so he placed it at Matt’s opening and pushed it inside again. Matt convulsed under him, whimpering around his cock and Mark wished he could see Matt’s eyes. See him cry.

Matt’s hands came up behind him, pushing on the small of his back and taking Mark in deeper. The lack of stimulation when he had watched Matt had him right at the edge in no time, desperate to come down Matt’s throat. Matt didn’t seem to be better off though, cock an unhealthy color and testicles drawn up tight against his body as he moved his hips back against Mark’s hand and the dildo _hard_.

“Do you like it?” Matt whined and spread his legs impossibly wider. “Who’s my little bitch? Is my little baby boy gonna come for me?”

A hard shove against Matt’s prostate and a flick of his tongue over Matt’s deep red dick was all it took for Matt to shake apart under him. His throat convulsed around Mark’s dick, setting off his own orgasm. He jerked past Matt’s lips for another second, completely emptying inside him before pulling back.

The sight was amazing; Matt’s eyes was unfocused, his body flushed and the shock pink dildo sticking out of him in an obscene way. There was a moment of silence in the room before Matt focused his eyes on him again.

“That was new.” Matt said, smiling fucked out at him. “We need to do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m suddenly raising a teen and haven’t had as much time to spend on writing, but I have one last part of this story in mind before I’m done with it. It just might take some time.


End file.
